Your Guardian Angel
by Roullete Cyrax Noa
Summary: Kau tahu, aku akan tetap bersamamu, Sakura-chan. Menjagamu dan memperhatikanmu dari sini. Karena aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu. One shoot. Warning Inside. Review?


**YOUR ****GUARDIAN ANGEL**

**Summary : Kau tahu, aku akan tetap bersamamu, Sakura-chan. Menjagamu dan memperhatikanmu dari sini. Karena aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu.**

**.**

**. **

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your ****Guardian ****A****ngel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Pair : Narusaku slight Sasusaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Tema cerita pasaran, Aneh, Gaje, Chara's death & masih banyak lagi.**

**.**

**. **

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah sakit. Ku rapatkan mantelku untuk menghalangi hawa dingin yang terasa kian menusuk. Saat orang-orang memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di rumah, aku malah harus pergi ke tempat sialan itu. Jika bukan karena Tsunade baa-chan, aku takkan sudi menginjakkan kaki di sana. Wanita itu tak akan segan-segan untuk mengancamku jika aku melawan perintahnya.

Aku meniup dan menggosok-gosok telapak tanganku yang terasa beku. Tampak uap putih keluar dari mulutku. Musim dingin yang paling menyebalkan. Seharusnya kini aku berdiam diri di rumah, menyeruput coklat panas sambil membaca novel dan duduk di dekat perapian. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai ke tujuan.

**~oOo~**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Seperti biasa, Baa-chan. Tak ada yang istimewa," jawabku sambil menopangkan dagu. Kini aku telah berada di ruang kerja Tsunade baa-chan. Ruangan yang keseluruhan dindingnya berwarna putih dengan sensasi aroma obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung. Aroma khas rumah sakit.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil menatapku kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah map hijau yang sekitar lima menit yang lalu baru saja diantarkan oleh asistennya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang ku ketahui bernama Shizune. Ia membuka map tersebut dan mulai meneliti isinya.

Aku menguap bosan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangannya. Tak ada yang menarik. Namun aku tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah bingkai foto dengan corak keemasan yang terpajang di dinding. Di dalamnya tampak seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang yang diapit oleh seorang wanita yang juga berambut pirang dan seorang pria dengan rambut putih jabriknya. Fotoku bersama Tsunade _baa-chan_ dan Jiraiya _jii-san_ ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun.

"Hah... Gerah," suara Tsunade memecah keheningan. Ia mengambil _remote_ dan menekan tombol untuk menghidupkan sebuah pendingin ruangan.

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah wanita di hadapanku ini adalah wanita salju. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap menyalakan pendingin udara di musim dingin seperti ini. Alisku terangkat. Takjub dengan kelakuan aneh bibiku ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah menyadari perubahan raut wajahku.

"Tak ada apa-apa," aku menggelengkan kepala. Ia menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat terhenti. Keningnya berkerut. Entah mengapa aku tak suka jika raut wajahnya berubah seperti itu.

'TES.'

Aku menyentuh hidungku yang basah. Darah. Buru-buru namun tetap berhati-hati agar Tsunade tak melihatnya, aku mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celanaku. Membersihkan hidungku hingga bersih. Setelah memastikan hidungku telah bersih, aku memasukkan sapu tangan yang telah berbercak merah itu ke dalam saku celanaku. Moncoba bersikap wajar seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku sempat mendengarnya menghela nafas berat kemudian meletakkan map hijau yang tadi dibacanya ke atas meja. Ia menatapku dengan sendu.

"Naruto..." lirih sekali ia berkata. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku. Sekali ini saja," ia menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Aku sudah menuruti perintahmu untuk _check-up_ rutin ke rumah sakit, _Baa-chan_. Apa lagi?"

"Kau harus segera dirawat secara intensif, Naruto."

Aku masih mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kau pikir dengan hanya rutin _check-up_, kau bisa sembuh?" lanjutnya.

"Aku memang tak bisa sembuh," aku menjawab dengan pelan. Menyembunyikan nada suaraku yang mulai bergetar.

"Kau hanya tak mau mencobanya," ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Mengusap air matanya yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. Aku menundukkan wajah. Aku benci melihat Tsunade baa-chan bersedih seperti ini. Ia sudah ku anggap seperti ibu kandungku sendiri. Ia bersama suaminya-lah yang merawat aku semenjak orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Aku tak mau bergantung pada harapan kosong," hanya itu yang bisa ku jawab.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menatapku.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Naruto," Tsunade _baa-chan_ membelai lembut kepalaku.

"Tapi ku harap kau bisa berubah pikiran," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan membalas senyumnya. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah ku berikan.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tak akan apa-apa," susah payah aku mengeluarkan cengiran khasku di tengah suasana hati yang galau seperti ini.

Entah karena kalimatku, ku lihat mata wanita di hadapanku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Ayolah... Jangan membuatku semakin bersalah. Tak tahan dengan caranya menatapku, aku memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"_Baa-chan_, aku pulang dulu ya..." pamitku sambil memeluknya.

Ia balas memelukku dengan lebih erat. "Aku menyayangimu, Naruto."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa melihat ke belakang. Aku tak yakin akan bisa menahan tangisanku jika aku berlama-lama di ruangannya. Aku menutup pintu perlahan seraya berbisik.

"Arigatou, _Baa-chan_."

**~oOo~**

_**When i see your smile**_

_**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

Aku melangkah pelan di koridor rumah sakit. Menghiraukan suster-suster yang berlalu lalang di sampingku. Tunggu. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang teramat penting.

Ah, aku ingat. Aku tak sepenuhnya membenci tempat ini. Ada satu hal yang masih bisa membuatku tersenyum. Bukan hanya itu malah. Ia bisa membuatku tertawa dan bahagia. Dua hal yang kini jarang ku rasakan. Hanya ia yang bisa membuatku merasakan itu lagi. Dialah bungaku. Bunga musim semiku.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?" sengaja ku ubah suaraku menjadi berbeda dari biasanya untuk mengejutkannya.

"Naruto?" gadis musim semiku menoleh sedikit. Aku tersenyum kecil. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi untuk duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menghadap ke jendela.

"Kau sudah hafal suaraku rupanya," aku mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Suaramu sudah aku hafal di luar kepala, Naruto," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat senyumannya praktis membuat wajahku merona. Seandainya kau tahu, Sakura. Melihat senyummu saja bisa membuatku menangis karena bahagia.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

"Apa kabar?" aku bertanya sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Ia masih tetap tersenyum sambil terus memandang lurus ke depan.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku tersenyum getir. Untung saja ia tak bisa melihat senyumanku yang mengenaskan ini.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan..." ragu-ragu aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku.

"Kaa-san belum menemukan donor mata untukku, Naruto," perlahan senyumnya memudar dan tatapannya mulai meredup. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang ku peluk erat tubuhnya agar ia mengerti bahwa ia tak sendiri. Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaannya sekalipun nyawa taruhannya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Pedih rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai menderita.

Seandainya aku bisa menanggung semua bebanmu, Sakura.

"Ehm... Agar kau tak bersedih lagi bagaimana kalau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu?" tawarku kepadanya. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Segera ku ambil gitar yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Gitar kesayangan Sakura. Aku mulai memetik dawainya dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang mewakili perasaanku padanya. Lagu kami berdua.

_**...**_

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Cause you're my... you're my... My true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cause I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay**_

_**...**_

Sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalaku serta merta membuatku menghentikan nyanyianku.. Ku mohon jangan sekarang. Ku cengkram erat kepalaku. Mencoba mengurangi sakit yang mendera.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh lembut pipiku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang berada di pipiku dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. "Aku tak apa-apa, Sakura-chan."

Ku lihat ia tersenyum. Sejenak rasa sakitku bisa sedikit terobati.

"Apa keinginan terbesarmu jika kau bisa melihat lagi, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu, Naruto," jawabnya dengan mata berbinar.

Aku menggigit bibir. Pelupuk mataku mulai memanas.

"Aku harap aku bisa segera melihat lagi. Aku ingin menyelesaikan studiku, menikah, membangun rumah tangga, dan memiliki anak. Ah, tapi sepertinya aku berlebihan ya..." gadis di hadapanku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Itu tidak berlebihan, Sakura-chan. Sungguh beruntung pria yang nantinya akan menjadi suamimu kelak," ku belai rambut indahnya. Membuat wajahnya semakin merona.

"Dan ku harap pria beruntung itu adalah kau."

Air mataku mulai jatuh. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan agar aku tak terisak di depannya. Perlahan tapi pasti ku dekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan ku kecup lembut bibirnya.

Kami-sama, berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya.

**~oOo~**

"Beristirahatlah, Sakura-chan," aku mendorong pelan tubuhnya agar segera berbaring. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit basah karena air mataku. Tampaknya ia juga agak segan menanyakan kepadaku perihal air mataku ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto," pelan sekali ia berkata.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Sakura-chan," ucapku sembari mencium keningnya. Ku rapikan anak rambut di sekitar pelipisnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Aku mencengkram bagian dadaku. Sesak sekali rasanya.

**~oOo~**

Aku melangkah dengan agak cepat. Derap kakiku menimbulkan bunyi memantul di lantai rumah sakit. Sial. Kenapa harus sesakit ini. Keseimbanganku mulai goyah.

"Argh..." aku melenguh pelan sambil menyandarkan diri ke dinding koridor. Nafasku memburu menahan sakit di kepalaku.

"Tuan, anda tak apa-apa?" seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa," jawabku singkat seraya beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sakitnya semakin bertambah. Aku memegang kepalaku yang mulai berkunang. Penglihatanku mulai kabur dan...

'BRUG.'

"Tuan!"

**~oOo~**

Entah mengapa tubuhku terasa agak ringan. Potongan-potongan masa lalu tiba-tiba melintas di kepalaku. Saat keluargaku masih utuh, saat kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut mereka, dan saat kejadian itu...

**Flashback**

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan anda," seorang pria berjas putih menyerahkan sebuah map kepadaku. Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Terima kasih," aku beranjak keluar dari ruangannya.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai membuka map itu. Rahangku mencengkram kertas yang berada di tanganku sambil menutup mataku kuat-kuat mencoba menahan bulir air mata yang mulai menetes keluar dari mata _saphire_-ku.

'Kanker otak stadium empat.'

Dengan kasar aku mencampakkan kertas itu dan mulai menghidupkan mobilku.

Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak peduli dengan kendaraan lain yang ikut memadati jalan. Pikiranku kacau sekarang. Aku mencengkram kuat kemudi sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit di hatiku. Pandanganku agak kabur karena air mata.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut merah muda melintas dan berhenti tepat di tengah jalan. Bukan. Ia bukan ingin bunuh diri. Tampak gadis itu menghampiri dan kemudian menggendong seekor anak anjing yang tadi berada di tengah jalan.

Aku ingin menghindarinya. Namun karena terlalu kencang, aku tak bisa lagi mengendalikan laju kendaraanku. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah membunyikan klakson berkali-kali agar wanita itu dapat menghindar. Terlambat.

'BRUG.'

Ku lihat wanita itu terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Kepalanya bersimbah darah. Aku memandangnya dengan nanar. Cobaan apa lagi ini.

**Flashback Off**

Aku mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan mataku yang telah basah. Oh tidak. Jangan katakan aku menangis lagi. Tapi tempat apa ini. Dinding putih. Langit-langit putih. Ah, tentu saja ini di rumah sakit.

"Naruto..." suara seorang wanita memanggilku dengan lirih.

Aku melihat Tsunade _baa-chan_ menatapku dengan sedih. Matanya sembab. Aku tersenyum lemah.

"_Baa-chan_, maafkan aku," aku berkata pelan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ujarnya. Mata beningnya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong sampaikan juga permintaan maafku pada Sakura-chan," pintaku padanya.

Tsunade _baa-chan_ mengusap air matanya dan menggangguk.

"_Baa-chan_, aku punya permintaan terakhir," aku berucap lagi.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Anak bodoh," nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Ku mohon, _Baa-chan_," aku memohon padanya sembari mengisyaratkan kepadanya agar sedikit mendekat ke arahku. Ia mendekatkan diri dan aku mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Air matanya semakin deras.

**~oOo~**

**7 tahun kemudian...**

Aku tersenyum melihat seorang wanita berdiri di tepat di depan tempat peristirahatanku.

Ah, Sakura-chan. Syukurlah kau tak pernah melupakan aku. Ku lihat kau tersenyum tipis memandang sebuah nisan yang ada di hadapanmu. Kau semakin cantik kau tahu.

"Hai, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Naru-chan mulai masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia pintar sekali. Ayo, Naru-chan. Beri salam pada paman Naruto," kau berujar sembari menyuruh seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun agar mendekat ke arahmu.

"Hai, Paman," singkat sekali anak itu berkata. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Anak itu berambut dan bermata hitam. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

Tampak seorang pria berambut raven membelai lembut kepalamu. Kau tersenyum lagi.

Hah... Sasuke, ternyata kau adalah pria beruntung itu. Jagalah ia baik-baik. Jangan pernah membuatnya menangis. Kalau tidak, aku akan muncul di mimpimu setiap malam.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan," kau berucap dan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat peristirahatanku.

Tidak, Sakura-chan... Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Aku yang menyebabkan kau menderita dan sudah seharusnya aku menanggung kesalahanku di masa lalu.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Kau tahu, aku akan tetap bersamamu, Sakura-chan. Menjagamu dan memperhatikanmu dari sini. Karena aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu.

**FIN**

**Author's note :**

**Haahh... Satu lagi fic gaje dari saya... Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk menyambut hari NS day yang dah lewat... Maaf ya telat *ditabok*...**

**Saya ngebuatnya pas dengar lagunya the red jumpsuit apparatus... Saya suka banget XD. Maka tercetuslah ide fic ini. Tapi saya ga tahu kalo ini bisa disebut songfic atau bukan T_T... Aneh banget soalnya.**

**Jadi ceritanya... Sakura buta karena Naru, trus Naru mutusin buat donorin kornea matanya buat Saku karena umurnya dah ga lama lagi... Kayak sinetron ya...**

**Lebih bagus lagi kalau sambil denger lagunya red jumpsuit sih... Biar ga terlalu kerasa ancurnya fic ini... -_-**

**Jadi apakah teman-teman semua punya komentar, tanggapan, saran, atau kritik (except flame)?**

**Maukah mereview? ^_^**


End file.
